


Spirits In My Head

by VeganChocolateSyrup11



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Attempted Murder, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, I'll add tags as they appear, I'm so sorry, M/M, Schizophrenia, Winter, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombienado, agender yamaguchi, the truth is never what it seems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganChocolateSyrup11/pseuds/VeganChocolateSyrup11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in the dead of winter that Kageyama realized he was not alone anymore.</p><p>It was in the dead of winter that he realized he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hey, Hey!!  
> I apologize in advance ;w;  
> I will try to update this as much as I can.
> 
> This work was inspired by the song Spirits by The Strumbellas  
> I hope you enjoy~~

The air was dense, cold as ice as it caresses and numbs the thin skin on my cheeks. My feet drag on, every step heavier than the last. Heavy boots soaked through the leather, crunching up the previously untouched trail of snow beneath my tired steps. I can hear myself breathing, with shallow and heavy inhales of dry, frozen air. I adjust the rifle over my shoulder, using my free hand to pull the hood of my parka farther above my head. 

Another voice panted behind me, more rapidly and at a higher pitch. “We should be getting close,” I state over my shoulder, glimpsing at the orange curls of hair peeking out from under a knitted winter cap. Shouyo’s face was white as the snow surrounding us, yet his ears and cheeks still retained a pink from the winter air. I turn back to face the direction we march towards, listening for the sound of his slowing steps.

I squint at the far distance, noticing a building just past some trees before us. It would not take any more than six minutes to reach it, but the heavy breathing behind me makes me doubt that we would make it. As if on cue, I hear him collapse on the frigid ground without as much as a sound aside from the fall itself. I twist my torso, staring wild-eyed at my friend’s body. The only reason I can see him is due to his black coat standing out from the virgin white of the snow below. 

I kneel next to him, hand on his shoulder as he struggles to lift his head. “Come on, you bastard. Just a little bit more.” I shake his shoulder slightly, but he does not make a move to stand. Only sound he makes is a soft whimper that floats into thin air like a dying flower’s petal with the winter breeze. I click my tongue and pull the smaller man up with whatever strength I could conjure up from my tired muscles. He seems much lighter than I remember, I note as I adjust him on my back and continue marching through the snow-covered forest.

His body seems heavier the more distance we cover, but it was the shallow breaths I feel against my shoulder that give me the strength I need to make it to the building.

Twilight caught up by the time I reach the porch of what appeared to be a summer cabin. I reach out to open the door only to find it locked. Maybe a window could be open, or possibly a back door that we could enter through. My mind is racing with possibilities, anything but a locked door, when I heard an echo of soft whispers from within the cabin. Hope.

I knock on the door with any strength I had left. “Help!” I call out. “Please let us in!” 

The whispers go silent, and for a minute I ask myself if I had imagined them the entire time. That is, until the door creaked open just an inch, revealing a pair of golden brown eyes above mine, staring down at us from the safety of the cabin.

I glare back at those eyes as they scan Shouyo and I. “Tsukishima, just let them in, will you?” A sweet voice calls from within.

The man seems hesitant. “One of them is injured, what if he was-“

“Tsukishima.” The same voice interrupts him. With a last glare in our direction, the taller man opens the door fully, leaving some space to allow me through.

I nod subtly and stumble through the doorway. Tsukishima slams the door shut and locks it after me. There were three other people in the room: a black haired, strong-looking man standing by one of the doorways, a silver haired, much more delicate looking man with graceful features standing in front of the couch, and another person, with brown hair pulled up in a short ponytail and a freckle-covered face sitting on a dining chair that was pulled to the side, leg resting on another chair in front of them.

The silverette approaches me, causing me to take a careful step back. I try to take another when Shouyo’s weight leaves my back. My body twists around immediately, coming face to face with the black-haired man from before. I do not even ponder how he got behind me so quickly before I snap. “Don’t touch him!” I yell. “Don’t you-“ A warm hand grips my arm, holding me back. I snap around, pulling my arm back as a pair of hazel eyes stare deep into my own. 

My body relaxes, turning my head as I watch the darker man carry my friend’s thin body to the couch, laying him down. 

“Come on,” The silverette puts a hand on my back and leads me toward one of the chairs. “You should take a seat. Tsukishima will get you some water.”

“What-!?” The tall man from before spoke from the direction of the entrance. I notice the man next to me turn to glare at the taller man, followed by a sound of shuffling steps as a tall, lanky blonde made his way to what I can only assume was a kitchen.

I blank out for a few moments, and before I knew it I had a glass of water on my hands and a bowl of beans beside me. A pair of hazel eyes scan over me fondly, following a soft sigh.

“What’s your name?” The silverette asks me. I blink, looking over at the couch in panic, only to find Hinata sitting up and calmly drinking some warm tea. 

“That’s Kageyama,” He replies, noticing that I clearly had momentarily lost the capability to. His voice was raspy and weak, yet it had an underlining of the energy he used to wield not long ago. When things were better. I blink again. “At least learn to speak, idiot. He asked you five times already.”

I shake my head. “You’re the idiot. Do you know how heavy you are?” 

“Are you calling me fat!?” His voice got louder. There it is. That’s the Shouyo I know.

“Hey, there. Calm down.” The silverette laughed gently, waving his hand to get our attention.

I narrow my eyes. “Who are you anyway?”

“Woah, who taught you manners?” The darker man spoke up from behind Hinata, leaning on the back of the couch.

The softer man just laughed. “Don’t mind. My name is Sugawara, though Suga works just as fine. That is Daichi, by your friend, and Yamaguchi over there.” Suga motioned towards the freckled brunette, who waved slightly. “I apologize for Tsukishima’s rudeness. He tends to seem rather cold.”

I tune him out, observing the interior of the cabin. The floors were of dark wood, covered in scratches and unknown stains. The wallpaper was old and ripped, a soft bone white with a pattern of crows and roses to add some color. The only furniture in the room aside from the chairs and couch was a small coffee table that was pushed against the door like a barricade and a dining table behind Yamaguchi and I. It was simple, and clearly had been unoccupied for a long time before these men had arrived. Darkness swallowed up the room, no light around us whatsoever.

Suga’s voice snaps me back to reality once more. “You’re spacing out a lot. Maybe you should rest.” He stands up. “Dachi volunteered for first watch, so if you need anything, go to him, alright?” I cannot do anything but nod, watching him smile softly before walking into one of the cabin’s dark hallways. 

“Hey, Tobio,” Shouyo whispers from the couch. I turn to face him. “Come here.”

Without much of a fight, I get up and make my way towards the couch, taking a seat next to him. He shares a blanket that he was hogging, explaining that Daichi had given it to him during one of my spells when I asked where he got it from. Snuggling his thin body against my torso, he let out a satisfied hum.

“I don’t like the cold,” He mutters into my parka.

I huff, “You idiot. It’s winter, what do you expect?”

I did not get a reply, and not much later I succumbed into sleep’s tight embrace as well.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kags finally has a dream, but it is not one he wants to remember.

Nightmares come more often than not whenever I manage to slip into a sleep deep enough to dream at all. Dreaming is a rare event for me, and remembering said dreams is even less likely, but the nightmare I had that night was not one that could be forgotten so easily.

 

_Something shuffles beside me, heavy and hard like stone. The cracking of joints echoes through the silence but I pay no mind. Shouyo must be awake at last, then._

_I blink, carefully turning to face my friend as he moved from under the blanket that provided us warmth. He appears as only a mass of black; a blur that stood out from the shadows only from how pale his skin had become. He presses harder against my torso, and I place a hand on his head with attempts to calm him back into sleep, but my efforts are in vain._

_Shouyo begins coughing, tensing up against me as his body convulses and his cough worsens. My fingers run through his hair, worry claws at my chest. He must have caught something with the cold, is all. Just a passing illness that will be cured eventually._

_That’s what they said about the virus when it started._

_“Shou, hey, are you okay?” I whisper to him, sitting him up against the couch to get a better look at him. His eyes were sunken, dark and lifeless as his body continued to shake and regurgitate a warm, dark liquid from his body. Blood._

_My eyes widen, focusing on the dark smears below his lips, a trail of blood dripping from his mouth. Water, he needed some water. I struggle to get up, tripping over the blanket at some point or another and falling face first into the cold, hard wooden floor. With a soft grunt of pain, I get back on my feet and focus on the pitch black shadows to get a sense of my surroundings. If I remember correctly, the kitchen was to the left of the couch, behind it. The hallway that Tsukishima had entered when he retrieved my drink. I walk around the couch with uneasy steps, squinting my eyes to keep track of which dark hallway I am supposed to enter._

_The doorways appear like mirages, shifting in shape as I approach them. It is not until I reach one of them that I hear the thump of a body falling from the couch._

_“You bastard,” I hiss in his direction. “Stay put, will you? I’m just getting you some water.” I turn away to continue my objective, but the only reply I received was a painful-sounding groan from the other side of the couch, where Shouyo had fallen. I scrunch up my eyebrows, worry rising once again at the sound of my best friend’s pain, but there was more to it._

_Yamaguchi twitches from the wooden chair they still sits at, turning their head towards the noise that woke them. I hear the shuffle of blankets as Shouyo stood up, and the next thing I hear is Yamaguchi’s panicked yelling._

_Zombie._

_Daichi runs past, shoving me to the side and readying the gun in his grip. I slam against the wall, following the direction he aimed towards with my eyes. Shouyo stood there, white skin enveloped by darkness. With sullen eyes and a jaw dripping with blood and chunks of something fleshy, he whips his head toward the source of the yelling._

_It was a blur, or maybe it was just how dark it seemed. The black mass that resembled Shouyo sprints toward Yamaguchi with careless steps, and with the same immediate response, Daichi shoots the first bullet into Shouyo’s leg. The figure collapses unto the ground with a gurgle and an animal-like wail. Yamaguchi shook in fear, causing the leg he sat in to wobble and click against the wooden floorboards._

_The mass of darkness crawls towards Yamaguchi, stretching a hand with a tight grip of the chair leg, pulling it towards him. Daichi walks up to the creature, and without a moment of hesitation shoots another bullet through its skull._

_The figure goes limp, unmoving on the cold ground. My whole world shakes. The figure is enveloped by the shadows hiding within the corners of the room, away from my sight. Another shadow approaches me, darkening my already blurring vision._

_My stomach hurts, my head is pounding, and everything is swallowed in the dark._

 

I awoke with my cheeks rubbing against short hair and warm skin, feeling the movement of steps marching below me and the subtle heat of the winter sun above me. My eyes blink, immediately closing again at the sight of the bright light reflecting off the snowy ground. The steps slow to a stop, and whoever’s arms hold me up tighten as I shuffle in their grasp.

“Look who’s finally awake,” Daichi’s voice mentions right next to my ear. Once my eyes fully open I realize that I was being carried by the man, and the other three from the cabin were not too far ahead. 

“What…?” My voice is dry and empty, but Suga seems to take the words right out of my mouth before I can continue.

“We couldn’t wake you up when we were leaving, and we couldn’t just leave you alone, stranded in that cabin,” He explains with the same warm eyes from before. 

Tsukishima scoffs, “We should’a left him. He’s a useless idiot that will only bring us trouble.”

“Stop that,” Daichi scolds the blonde. 

That is when I realize that Shouyo is nowhere in sight. My mind drifts to the memories of the dream, and in panic I twist my head to look behind. 

“What are you freaking out so much about, Tobio?” The orange-haired shorty raises an eyebrow at me. 

The sight of those curls brings tears to my dry, hurting eyes. “Shut up, you ass...” I mutter under my breath.

Shouyo shrugs, “What are you calling me an ass for, idiot? I was the one that talked them into carrying you.”

“Because you couldn’t?” I hear myself mutter back, smiling at how he grows flustered over the comment and begins ranting over ‘how strong he is but it just so happened that I was too heavy.’

“Thank you, Shou...” I whisper under my breath. The recipient does not even hear me as he continues his rant, but I do not seem to care.

He is okay, and that is all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please comment ;w; I would be so happy.  
> Any suggestions are welcome, as I am literally coming up with ideas as I write this story.


	3. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monkey wrench or two are thrown into Kageyama's plans to reach Hinatas sister, but there might be a way to get through after all.

Tsukishima stops in his tracks before anyone notices Yamaguchi’s painful wincing. “We need to find shelter,” he states more like an order than a suggestion.

“We have barely covered any ground!” I bark at the tall blonde. The sun is nearing its highest point behind the thick shield of ash-grey clouds covering the sky. There is still at least seven hours of sunlight that would be going to waste if we stopped now. The taller man seemed to disagree, sending a vicious glare in my direction hot enough to melt the snow around my feet.

“There must be a good reason for us to stop,” Shouyo points out next to me. “Maybe Yama broke his other leg. You don’t know.”

“A storm is coming,” Yamaguchi speaks rather softly.

Shouyo quiets for a second. “That’s a good reason.”

The number one rule of traveling out in the wastelands according to Daichi is to avoid snow storms at all costs. It seems like a rather obvious point to make, just common sense, but it proves to be more difficult than one would think. With the lack of meteorologists at hand, one has to rely on the signs natures gives us to tell when a storm will be coming our way. The sign that this group seems to be more comfortable using is Yamaguchi’s migraines, which seem to come whenever a drastic change in pressure or weather is about to come. 

Lacking any further interruption from me or anybody else in the group, we change routes and head toward a rest area not too far from our current path. Until now, we were using the snow-covered highways to lead our way west, toward Omicron, but our arrival at the zone would have to be delayed by about a day with the current conditions. 

Highways are the safest bet for a traveler when without map and a specific destination in mind. That is, if said traveler is wary of highwaymen and the occasional undead roaming these parts. We have been lucky to have avoided highwaymen up to this point, but I did manage to catch a glimpse of a roaming corpse every so often right before Daichi would shoot it down. We were safe for now, at least, but I did not expect it to last for much longer.

We approached an abandoned convenience store towards the back of the rest stop. Tsukishima helped Yamaguchi through first before allowing Shouyo and I through. The place had a dim stillness to it, even with the bright white reflected from the outside. The shelves had been scavenged already by hunters or travelers passing by, not leaving much for us to take except for soaps and bags of expired chocolate. 

Suga cut me off before I even entered the first aisle to look around. “There are too many windows here,” he explained calmly. “We need to head to the back room.”

“Is it a huge storm!?” Shouyo’s voice rose in his typical tone of awe. “Maye it’s a snow tornado- with zombies! Like an undead version of shaknado-“ He gasped, eyes wide. “…Zombienado…”

“There’s no such thing as a zombienado,” I growl at him, earning a curious glance from Suga’s hazel eyes.

“It’s just a snow storm, not a tornado,” He tries to explain, a hint of confusion in his voice. “The broken doorway and window frames will bring in the strong winds and the last thing we need here is hypothermia.”

I did not want to argue, so I kept quiet and followed the French fry and strawberry into the back room, where they had already made themselves comfortable sitting against the wall farthest away from the door. Yamaguchi’s cheeks were red with cold, their broken leg stretched before them on a tool box to keep it elevated. It was bandaged tightly with ripped cloth tying aluminum bars to each side of their leg in order to keep the bone straight. Quite a sucky medical job, but I am not really one to speak. Tsukishima, on the other hand, sits silently beside his friend, arms crossed atop of his knees, which were pulled close to his chest in an attempt to retain body heat.

I take a seat against the wall closest to me, putting down my bag and weapon on top of the cabinet beside me as I did so. Shouyo follows and takes a seat between my legs, leaning back on my chest as if I was just a thin, very human-like couch. When he noticed my expression of bewilderment, he replied with a short “It’s cold” before shutting his eyes and hiding half of his face inside his coat. I make no further objection.

“Kageyama,” Sugawara’s voice grabs my attention from his place against the wall opposite of me. “If I may ask, where were you headed?”

_Where, I wonder…_

One look at the unconscious Shouyo on my chest brought the information back to me. “Lambda,” I reply, confident this time. “We are heading towards Lambda to find Natsu.” 

“Lambda, you say…” Tsukishima scoffs in my direction. “Lambda is nothing but ashes by now.” 

I frown at his words. “Lambda is known as one of the safest zones in the northern district,” I argue. “There is no way that it would have been taken down. Its iron walls-“ 

“Lambda’s infamous iron walls were not strong enough against a hoard,” The blonde declares with a frigid tone, sending shivers down my spine. His golden eyes narrow, focused on my own for a whole second before turning his head away. 

“How would you know that?” I raise my voice. “You can’t possibly know that. Lambda is too far west for you to know.” 

Tsukishima tenses up, and it is Yamaguchi who answers on his behalf. “We come from Lambda.” I pause, closing my mouth. “We were there when the hoard broke through,” Yamaguchi continues. 

A zombie hoard, known to have anywhere from two dozen to hundreds of animated corpses depending of how close to a wasteland the zone is located. The only way to deal with a hoard that has already infiltrated a zone, is to evacuate those living, euthanize those infected, and burn the buildings to the ground. A simple, methodical, and efficient method that takes care of the issue, but not without many casualties that go along with it. Those that have survived such events compare it to the feeling of what it would have felt like to be burned at the stake. 

“Where did the Lambda survivors head to?” I inquire once I regain my power to speak. “There must be a zone nearby that took the refugees, right?” 

“Kageyama…” Yamaguchi tilts their head with concern. “You do know Lambda is the zone farthest west in the district, right? Any farther west and you get lost in the dryland.” 

I shake my head, not willing to let this go. “That can’t be. There must me somewhere.” 

“If the survivors of the Lambda collapse went anywhere, it would have been southeast, toward Epsilon,” Suga suggests, brushing his bangs to the side with his fingers. “It is pretty far from here, but it is your best choice if your goal is to find information on your Natsu.” 

My lips press together in a thin, tight line. I glance at the steel cabinet beside me, staring at my vague reflection for a few moments in thought. 

Suga sighs, “We can accompany you to Omicron. From there, you can obtain a map and directions southwest towards Delta, and make your way to Epsilon.” I look back at the silverette; the angelic savior that swept in to guide us toward the right path. He notices the reverence most likely reflecting from my eyes and smiles gently. “I’m sorry we can’t accompany you farther than that. Originally we were meant to set east, toward Beta, but we promised to assist Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to a medic in Omicron.” 

Yamaguchi’s broken leg catches my attention again, but I stop myself from getting involved in business that does not concern me. My focus should be to help Shouyo find his younger sister safe and sound. That was the promised I made him, so I took this time to plan the trip ahead of us while listening to the violent winds thrashing just outside the store’s glass windows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those that have enjoyed this thus far c:  
> For those who commented, it really gave me the motivation to keep this up.  
> Do give me suggestions or opinions, I very much appreciate them.


	4. Bridges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm has cleared for the time being, but a larger problem awaits them.

The storm only lasted for a couple of hours at most. Daichi stands and leads us out of the back room and into the main area of the store. Some snow had made its way in through cracks in the windows and doors, covering the floor with a thin layer of ice crystals. Shouyo bounces forward in excitement to get going when the ice cracks beneath him. My eyes go wide and I throw myself forward to catch him, slipping on the ice myself and crashing into the shelf covered in flat two litter bottles of pop. The bottles wobble at the impact and fall on me, most likely leaving bruises on my arms.

The room is quiet aside from Tsukishima's snickering. I am about to snarl a snappy comment at him when I hear Shouyo's bubbling giggles from beside me. I turn to face him, observing his pale skin light up with glee, shoulders shaking with laughter, and I couldn't help but smile, chuckling softly as well.

"Ah, he can smile, I see," Suga grins, approaching me. He reaches out a hand, helping me up to my feet. I mutter a thanks and turn to help up the orange-haired sun child, but he was already up and ready to go.

"Alright, we still have a decent amount of daylight left," Daichi explains, peeking outside at the taller piles of snow. "It will take longer to get to Omicron than I thought, but we should be able to make it to the highway intersection by nightfall.”

A highway intersection can mean many things: highwaymen, cars to scavenge, and bridges. If we are lucky, there would be some shelter we could take for the night. If not, our best option would be to continue walking through the night until we reach Omicron, which would take another two to three hours at the best conditions. Nevertheless, reaching the intersection by dusk was our top priority. We made a quick search of the store, taking some canned foods and anything that seemed useful before setting out once again. 

Leaving the safety of the convenience store was in fact not our wisest of plans. The snow is deep enough that it reached my knees, which is nothing compared to how it seems to swallow Shouyo whole. Suga seems the most concerned with Yamaguchi, who can barely move through the blockade of tiny snowflakes. 

“Tadashi,” Tsukishima looks at his freckled friend. “Let me help you.”

Yamaguchi bit their lip. “But Tsukki… we’re already lagging behind and I don’t want to pose a problem-“

“You’ll cause a bigger problem by limping your way through twenty centimeters of snow,” Tsukishima states sternly, convincing Yamaguchi to stay quiet and allow the tallest of the men to carry them through the deepest parts.

Shouyo and I shuffled a way’s behind from the rest of the group, trying to keep from falling behind or face first into the frigid clouds that swallowed up our lower limbs. All he does for a good portion of the trip is complain about the snow soaking through his pants, or his feet getting too cold. I growl something about it being winter to stop him from complaining and shift my focus on something else. It lands on Yamaguchi’s broken leg, which hangs limply from his side, wobbling with each of Tsukishima’s steps. There were no blood stains on Yama’s clothes or the cloth that was wrapped around their leg, but even with the metal bars to keep it in place, it still seemed bent out of shape. I lift my gaze towards Yamaguchi’s face, which was buried in the crook of the blonde’s neck, away from the cold. Tsukishima did not seem to mind, adjusting Yamaguchi’s weight as we trekked on towards the intersection.

Dusk was barely approaching when we finally reach the intersection. The bridge of the perpendicular highway was partially collapsed, allowing for some shelter from the cold under the larger pieces of rubble. There were not many cars here, just like the rest of the highway, and no humans or undead to be seen. 

The sight seems awfully familiar, but it was not until Shouyo stopped beside me, staring at the same memory I was, that I finally remembered why it seemed familiar.

“We met under a collapsed bridge,” Shouyo points towards the rubble cave-ins. “Remember, Tobio?”

Of course I remember. It has not even been that long since I saw those orange curls for the first time, hiding inside a crushed vehicle in search of refuge. How his brown eyes stared up at me when I peeked through the window. He believed me to be an soldier at first, with my only coat at the time being my training uniform, and begged for mercy. _I don’t want to die ___He said to me. _I have a little sister I need to take care of… please…_

I am not a soldier, and I was not a threat to him or his sister. After a while he realized this and we have stuck together ever since. Or at least I think that’s what happened. 

I wake in the middle of the night to the sound of cautious whispers outside the fortress of rubble we use as haven for the night. Allowing my eyes to adjust to the darkness, I notice that everybody around me is sound asleep, but two men were missing. Leaning forward to see beyond the cave’s entrance, I notice two silhouettes sitting off to the side, talking in hushed tones. Silver hair flying with the winter winds, two pairs of eyes staring into the dark void above their heads, hands barely touching. 

“Do you still plan to return to Beta?” I can barely hear Suga speak through the tense silence. 

Daichi sighs, “You know Yui needs me… With the possibility of a child-“ 

“What possibility?” Suga cuts him off, voice choked. “If she is indeed pregnant, as she has insisted the last four times, you know that the child WILL be taken away, Daichi. There is no reason for you to go back-“ 

“Yui needs me,” Daichi declares, interrupting Suga this time. His tone is stiff, almost forced, but with conviction behind it. “And I need her, Suga. I can’t just leave her behind in a place like Beta.” 

Suga pauses for a few moments. His silhouette shakes against the backdrop of stars, but I doubt it was the cold that caused him to do so. The silverette stands, rethinking the words that he wants to say inside his head. “Very well…” He finally says. “You love her, I understand. After Omicron, I’ll accompany you back to Beta.” Sugawara’s words are hesitant, dragging with each passing second, and Daichi seems to have regretted his choice in the matter. 

The darker man stands to confess something when a low, inhuman screech broke the silence, waking everyone around me. The sound was followed by another, and another, echoing down the highway in the direction that we came. A hoarde of undead. 

“Everyone, get out!” Daichi exclaims at us through the darkness. 

Everyone scrambles to their feet and out to the highway, where Daichi and Suga were trying to fight off the small stampede of animated corpses. I load my rifle, ready to join the fight when Daichi pushes me away towards the others. I narrow my eyes, but I do not argue further, running on the opposite direction of the hoard. 

I look over my shoulder towards Daichi and Suga, who were not only fighting the hoard but each other at this point. Suga pushes Daichi back, pointing towards our direction, but the taller man stands his ground, yelling something back at the silverette. The shorter of the two shakes his head and replies with the same intensity, yet less vicious than the prior statement. Daichi begins to speak again, but Sugawara managed to disrupt his protests by closing the distance between them for a fraction of a second. One blink and it is over. The shorter man pushes Daichi towards us one more time and succeeds, but he does not follow. 

“Come on, Kageyama!” He yells at me as he is approaching, pulling me by the arm towards the others. 

I try to take my arm back, keeping my gaze on the silver-haired man fighting the horde on his own. “But Suga-“ 

“I said come ON!” Daichi raises his voice, not even bothering to hide the crack in his composure or the wet shine of his eyes as he places a hand in the small of my back and urges me to run west with the others towards Omicron with only the undead’s screeching and the gunshots to fill the freezing night’s atmosphere. 

That is… until the gunshots stop and all I can hear is screaming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if it seems rushed, I still need practice pacing my writing.  
> I hope you have enjoyed this fic so far!  
> Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated.


	5. Omicron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi leads Kageyama and the crew to Omicron at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the huge scare last chapter ;w;  
> I love Suga with the bottom of my heart, dont get me wrong

“Where’s Suga?” Shouyo looks around in the darkness. The sounds of bloody death faded into the horizon, leaving us in relative silence.

“Gone,” is all I manage to say.

Daichi tenses up in front of us. He tries very hard to keep himself composed, but the way he clenches and relaxes his hands hints that he is struggling. The last person to speak to the angel of a man was Daichi; he must be blaming himself for what happened, for I know that feeling very well.

_They are under your command. ,_ The Captain’s voice resonates inside my head. _You were supposed to make sure THIS didn’t happen._

I run into Tsukishima, who stops walking altogether. “What’s the big idea!?” I snarl at the blonde.

The taller man does not bother to look at me. “We’re here.”

Confused, I look around Tsukishima at the wire fences surrounding Omicron. There are two sets of fence, one surrounding the zone and one surrounding the fence itself. Between the two fences lays the outlook posts, watching out for any undead that would wander in their direction. Two guards stand one on each side of the gates. The guard on the right speaks with Daichi for a brief moment before signaling his partner to open the gates for us.

The zone itself was not that large. If I have to compare it to another zone, Omicron was much smaller than Theta, but still larger than Omega. Zones tend to have specific purposes in order for our society to function as it does. Two very good examples of this functionality are the Theta and Lambda zones. Theta is a military base, where a soldier’s training takes place and a good amount of the military’s resources are located. It lies southeast of Alpha and southwest to Omicron, where we are currently. Lambda on the other hand focuses mostly on agriculture like many of the other zones surrounding Alpha, except this zone lies extremely to the west, nervewreckingly close to the dryland. Because of its peculiar location, Lambda’s crops are traded with the neighboring border zones such as Omega and Epsilon, rather than trading directly with Alpha. Omicron was far to the north compared to the closest zones, and was known best for the pelts and furs their hunters had for sale.

“Eh…” Shouyo winces at the racks of pelts on display we pass. “Those poor animals. Can you believe it, Tobio?” He looks at me, expecting me to sympathize. “They kill those innocent creatures for their fur.”

“That’s ironic,” I glance at him from the corner of my eye. “You say you hate the cold but it is pelts like these that will keep you from freezing to death.”

Shouyo huffs, turning his face forward. “I’ll take frostbite over animal cruelty, thank you very much.”

One of the hunters, showing off the pelts he had acquired by wearing one of the larger wolf pelts around his shoulders, is approached by Daichi. The hunter was very small, possibly even smaller than Shouyo himself. He has dark brown hair with a bleached tuff at the front and slightly too much wax shaping his hair to make the short hunter appear taller. Aside from the wolf pelt, he is wearing a sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up. His bare arms are wrapped with bandages, some older than others as I look more closely at them.

“Noya, it’s been a while,” Daichi greets the shorter man.

Noya grins and crosses his bandaged arms, “A while, my ass! I haven’t seen you in at LEAST two years, bro.” His eyes scan him and follow to the rest of our group. “You’ve changed your company as well.”

“Right… These are Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Guys, meet Nishinoya yuu, one of the best hunters in Omicron,” Daichi introduces us before motioning to Yamaguchi specifically. “We really need to see Asahi, if we could.”

“What about me?” Shouyo whines. “You forgot me~”

I elbow him in the side for interrupting, earning a yelp and glare from the orange-haired man.

“No problem,” Noya exclaims. “He is out at the moment, but it should not take long.” Without another word, the hunter began walking the main road, looking over his shoulder to make sure we were following close behind. 

A few turns into narrower roads through the zone and Noya has finally led us to a rundown building that seems more abandoned than anything. If it did not stand in the middle of a busy zone, I would have believed it to be empty of any and all lifeforms aside from spiders, but I would have been wrong. As soon as we step foot through the doorway, we are greeted by a large saint bernard. The dog is so huge, it almost reaches Noya’s shoulders in height just by standing on four legs. Its massive size scares Shouyo, who jumps back into me with a surprised squeak. Almost immediately, he is gaping at the canine, describing him to me in “oohs” and “ghwas” as if I could not see the enormous dog before me.

Noya pets the saint bernard gently, referring to him by the name Ace. “He’s nothing but a gentle giant,” Noya assures Tsukishima, who seemed put off by the sight of the dog. “You can wait inside for Asahi to return.”

We take up Noya on his offer and file into a small living area where Noya had already taken a seat. Ace wandered over to the hunter and sat at his feet, looking at Nishinoya by turning his head and panting heavily.

“Who’s Asahi?” I find myself asking the small brunette, whose eyes light up at the mention of his name.

“Asahi is the most wonderful man on the planet,” He praises. I begin to doubt that statement, questioning how any man can be any more wonderful than Sugawara as my eyes follow Hinata’s fidgeting, clearly trying to keep himself from running to the dog and hugging it. “He’s sweet and gentle, just like Ace here.” Noya pats the saint bernard’s head. “He’s one of the few medics in the zone, so he is insanely popular around these parts and is always in need of new supplies.”

I tilt my head in suspicion, “You sound like you admire this Asahi a lot.”

“Of course I do!” Noya exclaims. “I-”

“You what, Yuu?” A very tall, slightly tan man with long brown hair pulled up in a messy bun walks into the room where we congregate without his approval.

Before Noya could reply, Daichi speaks up. “Ah, Asahi, I was looking for you.” He stands up to pull the taller man into a tight hug. Daichi had not greeted anybody else with a hug, so I begin to wonder if Asahi was something special compared to the others. “I need you to look after Yamaguchi here. They broke their leg and need proper treatment.”

Asahi runs his fingers through the loose strands of hair in front of his face, looking over the freckled brunette. “It does look pretty bad. Just stretch out the leg on the couch and I will take a better look at it.”

Yamaguchi, who had been sitting normally on one side of the couch until then, obedientley turned as if to lay on the couch, stretching out their leg on the flat cushions. Asahi kneels down next to him, unwrapping the leg from the aluminium poles and kneading his fingers along the skin where he break supposedly was.

“If I may ask,” Asahi wanders out loud without looking at his current patient. “How did you break your leg?”

Yamaguchi hesitated, “I fell…” They answered simply.

“That does not answer much,” Asahi sighs, but does not press the issue any further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder 030


	6. Souless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's past haunts him.

The captain had a certain way of doing things. Even so, he had so many plans laid out for one specific situation that you never knew which one he was going to enact. The most basic ones that he repeated the most were the ones that we could all remember, such as his version of how to get rid of a zombie hoard. It was rather simple and very likely to succeed if done correctly and efficiently. 

First, the weak link must be picked out. Whether that be a soldier or a civilian did not matter to him as long as it would help the common good. The captain has been known for using a child in a very dire situation. He refuses to speak of it.

Second, the person chosen must be made incapable of running away. Sometimes he would wound the bait, or tie them up. His most used method though was the breaking of their leg. 

Lastly, the hoard must be lured to the bait. Most of the time, the person’s screams alone catch the monsters’ attention, but other times some blood has to be shed in order for that to happen. Cutting the back of their knee seemed to do the job, and render them incapable of walking if the leg had not been broken already.

Captain’s methods were not something that would come to me some suddenly, but as Asahi inspected Yamaguchi’s leg for the fracture’s origin, he points a detail out that the bandages had covered before.

“There seems to be a cut through the ligaments in your knee,” Asahi sets Yama’s leg down slowly. “I can set your leg right, but I doubt you will be able to walk for a while. That is… if your leg heals properly.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Yamaguchi wonders, his voice held back.

The medic sighs, “I suggest you stay in one zone then.”

Eyes cast down to their hands, away from everyone else, Yamaguchi sits in tense silence. I do not blame him; losing the ability to walk is a hard possibility to swallow. Nevertheless, it does not look like Tsukishima plans on leaving anytime soon, if at all, so it does not put much pressure on Yamaguchi’s lack of mobility. The tall blonde carefully buries his fingers in Yama’s hair, ruffling it slowly in an attempt to console the brunette.

Asahi stands, “If you do not need me any longer, I should get going.” 

“Nonsense!” Noya stands as well, almost scaring Ace as he did so. “You just arrived.”

The giant of a man scratches the back of his head with a hint of embarrassment. “I know, but I really need to pick up some supplies while I still have the time.”

“Tell you what,” Daichi suggests, standing up to join the other two. “I can accompany you. After all, we still need to catch up.”

Asahi sighs, but he does not argue. “Alright, if that’s what you want.”

“I’m tagging along as well, then!” Noya exclaims and follows the two friends as they exit the building. 

Shouyo and I are left alone with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, who still sit in a bubble of tense silence that twists my stomach. I decide it would be best for us to leave them be in order for them to come to terms with the situation, or at least for Yamaguchi to. The freckled brunette sits unmoving in the same position as before, without so much as twitching. 

I take my leave with the orange puff at my heels, following me out into the frigid air. Ace stays inside, laying down on the spot he was sitting at. Closing the door after Shouyo, we begin to make our way to the zone’s market road in hopes of trading some of the items we had collected for furs or food. 

I approach one of the vendors when a voice calls out to me from the crowd. 

“Kageyama…” 

It is rather soft, but still audible in the busy chattering of the market atmosphere. When I turn my head to follow the sound, a familiar face stands out from the crowd. My hands grow numb, palms sweating, as I stare into a pair dark, emotionless eyes.

“Oy, Tobio, you okay?” Souyo takes hold of my wrist, breaking me away from the trance. “You seem a little pale. Did you see a ghost or something?”

His hair is parted at the middle, like it always is, and his dark brown eyes still stare at me, as if waiting for me to respond with his own name. “Maybe…” I mumble in reply.

“Ghosts aren’t real,” Shouyo furrows his eyebrows. “You know that, right?”

_There are two things I know for certain. Zombies are real, but sometimes people can be just as soulless._

“Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short and rushed, I'm sorry ;w;  
> If you guys thought chapter 4 was bad, there is much worse in store.  
> Comments and suggestions are very much appreciated <3  
> I love you all, and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far


	7. Opheodrys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend appears with an odd request.

Cold is the air that whispers old secrets past my ear, caressing my cheek like an old friend who I have known for longer than I would like. With it, a voice carries through, repeating my name. His mouth moves along with the words, slowly strolling his way to me through the crowd of blathering traders. Shouyo notices him as well, elbowing me on the side to snap me away from my silent staring.

His voice leaves my lips as no more than a murmur. “Akira…”

“Close your mouth, you look like a fish,” Shouyo advices from beside me, watching the man walk in our direction. “It’s rude to stare.”

I immediately compose myself, making sure to blink just in case the man before me was not some fragment of my imagination. He is still there the moment my eyes open, staring at me with casually half-lidded eyes and an expressionless face.

“You know why I’m here, Kageyama,” Kunimi speaks, stopping a few paces from Shouyo and I. His dark eyes meet mine, common knowledge behind the void-like irises. My face lowers slightly, looking at him at an angle. “It’s him.”

My hands clench into fists at my sides, gaze lowering to the slush-covered road. “I know it’s him, but I can’t do anything about it.”

“Yes you can,” His soft words enunciate.

“What the hell do you want me to do!?” My head snaps up, wild eyes staring straight into his own. A few heads turned in my direction, startled at my sudden outburst. Whispers floating around us, I lower my eyes to the ground again, feeling Kunimi’s dig straight into my head, reading me.

“You know what he did,” He begins rather simply, yet there is a hint of venom in his tone. “You know what to do.”

Lifting my head slightly, I march towards him until we are but centimeters apart. My body tenses, feeling the warmth of his breath burning the skin on my face. “I will do no such thing.”

The expression on Kunimi is unchanged. “You know what he did,” he repeats in a heavier tone.

“The blame lays on my shoulders alone.”

“He was the one that pulled the trigger,” Kunimi replies almost immediately. “You know that. You were in the right. The blood is on his hands.” A tightened fist is pressed against my chest with just enough pressure for me to feel the way it shakes. Fury lies behind Akira’s eyes, calling out to me. A revenge to be passed on.

I clench my jaw and stand in silence for a couple of seconds. “How will I find him? He would’ve left Lambda by now.”

“It’s the Great King we’re talking about, Kageyama,” Kunimi drops his hand, taking a step away from me. “Just follow the rows of kneeling plebeians on the streets.” With a turn as smooth as freshly fallen snow, he begins walking away and back into the crowd. “I’m leaving it to you, Crow.”

I watch in silence as he disappears among the busy roads of the market, barely noticing Daichi, Asahi and Noya as they pass us. It is Shouyo who snaps me back to reality, tugging at my sleeve.

“Oy, Tobio. Let’s head back.” His brown eyes are much lighter than Kunimi’s, reflecting the sun with a golden glow. 

“Okay…”

The walk back to Asahi’s clinic is much longer than I remember. My feet drag beneath me, heavy with a newfound weight on my shoulders. A life is an enormous weight to burden, but the possibility that sparing one life will lead to the loss of many more is not one I would rather hope for. One death is always better than many, even if it was one as risky as the captain’s.

“Is it true you know the Great King?” Shouyo beams, breaking the tense silence. 

I nod, confused at the fact that he has heard about the captain at all. 

Almost instantly, Shouyo’s face lights up in amazement, mouth in the shape of an o. “No way! I’ve only heard rumors about the Great King. He’s like, the most brutal soldier in Theta!” His motions become animated, as if he was telling a story about some mythical hero from a legend, not describing a murderer. “They say he drinks the zombie’s rotten blood to gain immunity from the virus.”

“The captain is not that dumb,” I scoff at his last comment. If anything, he was one of the smartest men out there. Maybe not in all situations, but he was indeed a distinct soldier and leader, with the stubbornness of a mule to boot. The man was incredible, but letting your guard around his presence was a fatal mistake, even for himself. “Even so… You’re right about his brutality…”

_You were given orders, Crow. I expect you to follow them._

They do not deserve this.

_Do it, or I will have you executed for insubordination and putting the whole zone at risk._

None of us deserved this.

A memory flashes before my eyes, of orange curls under the moonlight and dusty records on the shelves. When it was just the two of us, running East towards the smallest spark of hope. 

_When I was a child, my teachers would tell us a story about the virus. They said God spread it upon the Earth like a plague to rid the world of chaos and corruption, like a flood to cleanse us from the sins committed centuries past. They said, that only hope and compassion would survive the plague once it completely takes us over, and if we want to survive until then, we need to hold those two things to heart. Nevertheless, the truth is a much harder pill to swallow. If the virus was truly a plague to cleanse us of chaos, it is brutality, not compassion, that helps us survive._

Tukishima and Yamaguchi were already at the door when we arrive at the clinic, bags on their shoulders and ready to go. 

“What’s the big rush?” Daichi asks the pair, eyeballing them in curiosity. “We are not due to leave until dawn.”

“I think we have overstayed our welcome,” answers Tsukishima with a smirk, clearly hiding something. “Therefore we are leaving. Now… if you excuse us…” He steps forward, shoving his way past Asahi and Noya.

“Uh… I don’t think that’s a good idea… with your friend’s condition I-“ Asahi begins to protest, but Tsukishima turns on his heel faster than he can blink, glaring daggers at the medic.

“We would rather deal with it than deal with another minute of crazytalk.” The blonde motions in my general direction, but I do not think he’s motioning at anybody in particular.

“Tsukki, you’re overacting…” Yamaguchi finally speaks up, gripping the straps of his bag tightly as he leans on the doorframe for support.

“Strawberry shortcake is right,” Noya puts his hands on his hips. “I think what you really need is some rest to regain lost energy.”

Tsukishima stares at Yamaguchi, underlying betrayal in his gaze, before he sighs and shuffles back toward the building, leading the rest of us back in.

Nishinoya is very much in the right. Rest is the one thing we need the most at a time like this. Everything else can wait until dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 so it wasn't a ghost? Who's the real murderer? And what the heckie is Opheodrys?  
> Chapter title is a reference to a type of snake which is very smol and preyed upon by birds and big sneks (such as the eastern KING snake ;0 )  
> I have final exams next ween and then im outta high school, so i'll have more time to update and brainstorm (even though i've been updating very frequently, which i'm quite proud of)  
> Anyways, if updates become less frequent, its because of exams and grad preparations and stuff.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Comments, kudos and suggestions are appreciated <3  
> I hope you have enjoyed the story so far
> 
> I made some doodles on my tumblr <3
> 
> http://princess-of-slaughter.tumblr.com/post/144789848697/some-small-doodles-for-my-zombie-apocalypse-au


	8. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Daichi have some late night conversation about Suga and old legends of the drylands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about that long break ;~;  
> I've been scrambling to get stuff done and I can barely do much with the time I have  
> I hope you enjoy this little update

My eyes open to total darkness and motionless silence engulfing not only the room I was staying in, but the entire zone. It was the type of silence that would make the fall of a pin sound like a nuclear bomb drop, so the light creak of the floorboards outside the door did not escape my attention. Shifting my weight on the cheap mattress, wary of the painful cries emitted by its rusty springs, I slide my legs off and set my feet on the cold wooden floor. 

My eyes slowly adjust to my surroundings, taking in the series of mattresses pressed together on the floor, bodies tangled with the covers, rising and falling slowly with each passing breath. I glance at Shouyo, sprawled on the mattress beside mine like some type of fluffy, orange starfish. I make a careful move to stand, shifting my weight to keep the silence as still as possible while I maneuver around the maze of makeshift beds and out into the seemingly deserted hallway. 

Another creak resonates through the shadows, coming from the staircase at the end of the hall. With mindful steps, I drag my feet towards the staircase, peering down into oblivion. I take a deep breath before heading down the flight of worn steps, using the wall to keep my balance due to a lack of railings. 

Once my feet left the last step and my vision adjust to the absence of light, I recognize a body sitting on one of the couches in the clinic’s lobby. Daichi turns his head to face me, tense at first but lowering his guard once he realizes that it is only me.

“What are you doing up so late, Kageyama?” He whispers, wary of breaking the silence and possibly waking anybody else at such unholy hours.

“I could ask the same,” is my only reply. I take long strides to the couches, taking a seat beside Daichi. I am not sure why I did so, possibly to keep him company or to have some company myself aside of the unconscious men littering the floors upstairs.

Daichi sighs, turning his face away from mine and towards the window. With no moon to light the oblivion of night, the stars shine at their brightest, watching over us with amusement and curiosity. “I can’t sleep.”

“Bad night?” I wonder. He just shakes his head.

“I’ve never been able to sleep very well,” Daichi explains. “Some sort of insomnia I developed as a kid.”

“Is that why you always take first shift?” I ask, putting some pieces together as he nods. “Doesn’t it get lonely? Sitting out in the darkness all alone…”

The darkness consumes oneself in the deserted wasteland. Nobody to speak to, or to turn to. Only the shadows lurking every corner and the occasional inhuman scream of an undead corpse echoing in the never ending void that surrounds you.

_Never split up during patrols. Understand? Stick together and defend each other, that’s what brothers are for._

“I was not usually alone,” I brought my attention back to Daichi, who speaks in a much softer tone even though his volume was the same. “Koushi kept me company during the night.”

“Koushi… Sugawara?” I blink. He gives me a small nod, not daring to tear his gaze from the blinking stars outside. I conjure up an image of the silverette, with warm hazel eyes and the sweetest smile that a human being could conjure up. The man seems almost unreal now that I try to remember what he was like. His memory seems like a warm ghost of what remains of a dream that once was. “Daichi… who exactly was Sugawara…?”

The man seems startled by my question, sneaking a glance at my curious expression before turning back towards the window. “Koushi was… an angel to say the least,” he begins in a nostalgic tone, tilting his head as he observed the individual stars blink and shine. “We met as teenagers in Beta, and I swear to this day that the first time I saw him smile I could taste chocolate mint sweeter anything before. Kou and I… we were close… very close in fact. He travelled with me once we found an excuse to leave that wretched zone, but I had to return every so often.” I guess it was because of this Michimiya they had mentioned that night under the bridge. It made sense at least. “We were planning to explore the drylands once we had the chance.”

My eyes widen. “You mean… After the legendary treasure in Ksi?”

Daichi could not help but chuckle softly, “Yeah. Every youngster’s dream in the western zones was to find what used to be Zone Ksi out in the drylands and discover whatever treasure is hidden under all that rubble.” He shook his head, lowering his head. “Just a silly dream to give us something to search for.”

“Why would someone need treasure?” I ask. It seems illogical for what would be considered ‘treasure’ to be useful at all at times like these, when priorities lay on survival alone.

“Treasure can be anything, Kageyama. Not only jewels and gold, like old tales portray,” Daichi lifts his head once more, facing me. His dark eyes meet mine, glowing softly with the dim starlight. “Koushi told me once, that the gate to the spirit realm is said to be at Ksi. It’s the place where the living and the dead can reunite.” 

I blink, bewildered. “Is there really such a place in existence.”

“Who knows?” Daichi shrugs. “Maybe.” He makes a move to stand, stretching out his arms. “Well, I am going to try and rest some, so why don’t you go as well. Noya will take how down to Delta tomorrow.”

I nod and stand as well, following in Daichi’s shadow as he climbs back up to the residence where everyone was still sound asleep. 

_It’s the place where the living and the dead can reunite._

Do not be foolish, Daichi. The dead are gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking to the story so far  
> comments and suggestions are very much appreciated  
> I love you all


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama sets out to Delta with Noya and Tanaka.

Daichi was not leaving to Delta with us.

As soon as dawn approaches, Nishinoya ushers everybody out of bed. I needed not to be bothered, for Nishinoya’s loud voice when he was waking Asahi was enough to bring me to my senses. The man had a very loud voice for such a small body, though if I take Shouyo into consideration it does not seem that strange. 

Everybody gathers on the first floor, packing up the rest of our supplies to get a move on. Nishinoya and a hunter friend of his would be leading Shouyo and I to Delta, where they would send us on our way southeast to Epsilon. To my surprise, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were going to tag along for part of the trip, planning to head southwest toward Mu instead. Personally, I did not want to spend any more time than necessary beside the blonde, and he seemed to share the feeling, but at times like this it seems like a better idea for them to tag along through such a populated area due to Yamaguchi’s condition.

“Alright!” Nishinoya finally states. “Everybody ready?”

“Wait, Noya,” Asahi attains the shorter man’s attention, who walks over to him expectantly. The giant slips a chain over his head, holding it out to Nishinoya instead. The chain was a dull silver, with a black ring hanging from it. Noya bows his head, allowing the taller man to set it around his neck with a familiar motion. “Fly home,” He mutters softly when Noya finally lifts his head to look at him. 

“I’ll be back by tomorrow evening,” the smaller of the two grins. “Don’t you worry too much.” Asahi barely manages a small nod before Ace wanders over, stealing Nishinoya’s attention. “Take care of him for me, okay boy?” Ruffling the huge dog’s fur, Noya lets out a small laugh before turning to face the rest of us. “Alright, Ryuu is meeting us at the south gates, let’s go.”

Shouyo is reluctant to leave the dog behind, but we manage to gather everything and set out to the road. Business was already starting up along with the sun, slowly filling up the market with people who gather in a much smaller crowd than yesterday’s. As we made our way to the gates, one man appears to stand out from the river or people. With a shaved head and a beige vest with fur trimmings, our second guide waits by the gate.

“Ryuu!” Nishinoya yells, shooting his voice through the sea or merchants and hunters.

The bald man immediately looks in our direction, exclaiming loudly. “Yuu!”

We reach the energetic man, and I watch as our guides fist bump and grin before twisting to face the rest of the party.

“These are the boys we’ll be taking over to Delta,” the smaller man explains. 

“Ooh,” the other scans us over. “Alright! You guys can call me Tanaka.”

We each take turns introducing ourselves before marching through the gates and into the snow covered fields once more. 

“Why do you guys want to go to Delta anyway?” Tanka asks after a ways of walking. “Got family there? None of you look like merchants. Possibly got some association to highwaymen?”

“We just need to get to Mu,” Tsukishima states simply and quickly.

“To Mu? It’s a quiet zone, I’ll give you that, but I don’t like fish enough to visit Mu of all places.” Zone Mu, situated by one of the few surviving sources of water that has not been infected by the virus. They are known for their plentiful fish market, and nothing else. It’s a very small and quiet zone, if anything. “You as well?” Tanaka turns to me.

I shake my head, “We were originally headed to Lambda, but we changed routes to Epsilon.”

“I’ve heard of that,” Noya speaks up. “Lambda fell not long ago, right?” I nod, looking at Tsukishima from the corner of my eye. He presses his lips into a thin line, tensing up at the mention of the zone. It seems like Tanaka catches it as well, so he urges a change in topic.

“I have a sister in Epsilon,” He crosses his arms. “Said she didn’t want to be a hunter like the rest of the family and headed west to find a better job.”

“Does Saeko still own that inn?” Noya wonders out loud.

“Yeah! Accoding to her letters, she gets a lot of business as well.”

“So cool! Your sister is awesome,” Noya beams, yet Tanaka seems to doubt the statement.

I feel a tug at my sleeve and turn toward Shouyo, who is staring intently at Nishinoya. “The ring, what is it?” 

_Fly home._

There is no harm in asking, so I gather up my voice. “Nishinoya… Is that ring Asahi’s?” 

The man blinks in my direction, “Technically it is, but we pass it back and forth every once in a while.” He holds up the ring for me to see. It was a simple back band with a small amber gem as the only detail. "Whenever he goes out to search for supplies, I pass possession to him. Whenever I go out hunting, he passes possession to me.”

“Like a good luck charm, or something?” I ask, narrowing my eyes in confusion.

“Of sorts,” Noya smiles softly, looking the ring over. “It’s a wish. A wish for the one in possession to return home safely.”

Shouyo’s eyes light up, “so cool! Can we have something like that, Tobio!?”

“A promise ring?” I turn to him, eyes wide. “I’m not sure why we would need something like that.”

Shouyo narrows his eyes, “Dumbass, you’re no fun.”

There is no need for a promise ring or a wish to return home if there in no home to return to. 

I must have spoken out loud, because Shouyo’s expression cracks open one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen. “As long as we have each other, that’s the only home we need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't very interesting, i'm sorry, but next chapter will hopefully be more exciting 030  
> Comments and Suggestions are welcome  
> I hope you have enjoyed the story so far  
> Love ya'll


	10. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two travelers cross Kagerama's path, changing the party forever.

“E-Excuse me?” A soft voice calls out from a ways ahead, just far enough to make out the small silhouette of a girl of golden hair. “Hello? C-can somebody help us?” The girl’s voice shook in what appears to be fear or panic. This caught not only my attention, but clearly the rest of the party’s.

“A girl?” Tanaka spoke up, arching an eyebrow in confusion. “What could she be doing out here by herself?”

Noya seems just as confused, crossing his arms. “Wait, the way she spoke means that there should be others with her.” 

Right on cue, another figure became visible on the outstretch of white around us. Another woman, perhaps, of dark hair and pale skin that immediately catch our guide’s attention. They wave their arms, yelling from the top of their lungs to get the pair’s attention. The two are successful and in no time the two women are making their way to us. The blonde, not much shorter than Shouyo, wears multiple sweaters layered on each other and a dagger strapped to her thigh. Her companion carries a handgun at either side, half of her face shielded by the red scarf wrapped tightly around her neck.

Tanaka and Nishinoya are immediately overwhelmed by the taller woman’s sophisticated beauty, approaching her before she even reaches the rest of us. 

“We hear you’re in need of some help,” Nishinoya begins, standing as tall as he possibly can, still shorter than the woman before him.

Tanaka fixes his stance as well, “We’re guides from these parts.”

“Really?” The woman speaks softly, almost shyly. “How can we be sure you’re not… highwaymen… or something…”

Noya’s eyes widen, almost in offence to her comment. “No, no, we’re not bandits, I swear.”

“We’re hunters,” Tanaka explains, pointing to Noya’s wolf pelt around his shoulders. “See?”

The woman pans her eyes to Noya’s neck, observing the pelt. Her eyes light up, “I see…” The grip on her handguns changes, presumably to keep them from slipping her grasp.

“Ah, that little one is cute,” Yamaguchi beams under their breath. His gaze is soft on the small blonde, who stands a couple of paces away from the other woman, too shaken to get anywhere near the two men surrounding her partner.

Tsukishima just scoffs and walks away, looking annoyed at the way our group seemed to be growing. From what I have gathered so far, he was not a fan of crowds bigger than two people. He was only with us because it was necessary, otherwise he would have left with Yamaguchi long ago. I shake my head, for it was his problem to deal with, not mine.

“Yama’s right,” Shouyo’s eyes light up. “She is really cute.”

I cannot help but chuckle softly at the way the orange haired boy is practically frozen in awe of the way the smaller of the women seems to radiate innocence as fragile as a bunny’s. Yama, after sending a small glance at Tsukishima, breaks from their own spell and limps toward the blonde.

“Hello,” the freckled brunette greets her in a sweet voice, grazed with nervousness. 

The blonde jumps slightly, “Uh… h-hi..”

“My name is Yamaguchi,” the brunette introduces themselves first. “And you?”

“Huh?... Oh, Yachi. M-my name is Yachi,” She introduces herself in return, arms pressed tightly at her sides. She scans them, noticing the rods that set Yama’s leg straight to help them walk. “Are you hurt?”

Yamaguchi blinks, looking down at their leg, “Ah... it’s not that bad…”

“Can you walk?” She asks with a hint of worry, even though she had met them not even minutes prior.

Yama shakes their head, “Barely. It’s more like dragging than anything else.”

The mood changes. The taller woman, who’s name was Shimizu according to the conversation she had with the two hunters, shifts her weight, followed by Yachi copying the same movement. It is at that moment that I realize that I have not moved at all from the moment we saw them.

“Good.”

The blonde kicks out Yama’s good leg from under them, giving her enough time to reach for her dagger. Once the brunette is kneeling on the ground, Yachi cleaves the dagger into the back of their throat before he has a chance to react. The snow beneath them stains red with the droplets from a river of crimson running down the dagger’s blade. I almost do not hear the twin gunshots beside me, followed by the fall of two bodies unto the frigid road under their feet. 

Tsukishima moves before I can, swinging the shotgun above his shoulder and in front of him, but Shimizu reloads and fires her handguns before he can do anything. She misses on accident, hitting him in the shoulder and the foot, but still causing him to fall nonetheless. Shimizu turns to me, reloading once more. She takes her time with me, noticing my frozen stance that I cannot seem to break free from.

_Woah, Tobio are you okay?_

_Huh? Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?_

_You blanked out for like… a really long time._

_Did I? I didn’t notice…_

_Of course you didn’t notice, dumbass. You were so out of it._

_Well I’m awake now._

The taller of the two women brings one of her guns up, pointing it straight at me. I cannot move. I cannot blink. All I can do is stare as Shimizu unlocks the safety and presses the trigger, standing perfectly still as a gunshot rings through the air at a deafening volume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0  
> im sorry  
> well... i wonder what happens next...  
> please dont hunt me down
> 
> anyways, comments and suggestions are appreciated  
> I love you all  
> believe me when i say I'm crying with you


	11. Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few bandits show their faces, but they seem to have surprising connections.

Yachi screams at the sight of her partner collapsing into the frozen ground with a gunshot to her head with only a moment to breathe before the another shot resonates in the silence and the blonde’s body falls, joining the woman, our guides, and the dying Yamaguchi on the tainted snow.

I stay frozen, barely able to blink as a dark figure rises from behind an abandoned car in the landscape, clad in black with a sniper rifle in hand. Two more figures appear beside him, approaching us with unnatural calm.

The taller of the two, a man in a red jumper with a pair of goggles strapped to his neck, whistles a long note of astonishment into the sub-zero air, breaking the deafening silence.

“Aaaakaaashi, nice shot!” The man beside him pumps a fist into the air. His silver hair half-hidden under a scarf that covers most of his head to shield it from the cold. The man in black nods once, letting out a small hum of appreciation.

Tsukishima is the first to react, reaching for the gun he had dropped in his fall. The man I suspected was Akaashi raised his own rifle at the blonde, threatening him in complete silence.

“Now, now,” The man in red raised his arms in surrender, though his expression was sly, similar to a cat’s. “We are no enemies to you. We just saved your asses, if I recall correctly.”

Tsukishima scoffs, but he does not make a move.

I feel a pull on my jacket, feeling Shouyo’s airy breath as he gasps at the sight of the three men. “That’s Kuroo… and Bokuto!”

Feeling returns to my features, “You know these men?” I ask the small man behind me, furrowing my brow in confusion.

My companion just nods rather enthusiastically. “I travelled with them after I left Lambda. They’re really nice. They’re highwaymen, but they have a rule not to kill for unnecessary reason. They won’t hurt us if we don’t hurt them.”

Akaashi eyes me for a moment, dark blue eyes scanning me with interest. I take a deep breath and project my voice toward them. “We only want to get to Delta, please don’t hurt us.”

“Delta, huh?” The tallest of the trio kneels next to the five corpses, checking for a pulse. “Oy, Bokuto, the brunette is barely alive.”

“YAMAGUCHI!” Tsukishima screams, pushing himself up to his knees.

The shortest of the three, who seemed surprisingly the biggest in muscle-mass, raises his arms in an attempt to calm the blonde. “Woah man, this one of yours?”

“Don’t you DARE lay a SINGLE HAND on them!” Tsukishima snarls at the men, eyes narrow in a vicious glare.

Bokuto turns to me, expecting me to say something to calm the bleeding man trying to crawl his way to his friend. “Hey hey HEY, calm down man,” He faces Tsukishima again when he realizes I do not have much to say on the matter. “Our job was only to take down the two ladies.”

“How do I know you won’t try anything else?” Tsukki growls, much lower in tone and volume.

I take this as an opportunity to speak up, “Shouyo said you don’t do any unnecessary killing, right?”

It seems like whatever I said was the right thing because both Kuroo and Bokuto’s expressions light up in sudden recognition of the name.

“You know lil’ Hinata?” Kuroo spoke up first, using his hands to put pressure on the wound Yachi had inflicted on the nape of Yamaguchi’s neck.

“Ah, that kid was more energetic than a bird right out of the nest,” Bokuto took off his scarf and used a dagger to cut off a piece long enough to tie around Yamaguchi as a makeshift bandage. With a better look at the man’s face, I was able to notice a large scar that spread from the man’s jaw, almost reaching his eyebrow. It must have been a deep and painful wound from how distorted the skin around it had become over time. “A friend of Hinata’s is a friend of ours, ain’t it right, Akaashee.” The man beside him replies with a curt nod.

“Well, with wounds like these, you won’t survive a night out here,” Kuroo stands up, picking up Yamaguchi’s unconscious body as he did so. “We’ll escort you to Delta.”

And so, that was that. Tsukishima does not put up much more of a fight, using Bokuto’s shoulder to lean on as the bandit trio led us the rest of the way to the merchant capital of the region, Delta. It was the center of trade, where every type of commercial goods made a stop before heading to their destination. Some referred to it as the middleman of the zones, heavily guarded due to the large population that lived within its borders.

As we make our way, I stare down at my clenched fist, opening it carefully to stare at the back ring that Noya had been carrying around his neck. A silent prayer, a promise to make it back home. Except, this time its wearer would not return home. I do not remember how the ring got into my possession, only that somehow, during a gap in my memory between the moment the trio of bandits saved us and now, the ring had somehow ended up in the palm of my hand. I promise myself I would find a way to get this back to Asahi, somehow.

At the moment, we have more important things to worry about. Standing inside a large room lined with beds, most which are occupied by amputees or recovering patients, we have to come up with a route to Epsilon without our guides to help us. Yamaguchi was transferred to the care of a local doctor, an acquaintance of Kuroo’s by the name of Doctor Yaku from what I could gather by his short introduction.

The brunette in question was in very unstable condition, laying on one of the many beds in the room stripped of his clothes beside any undergarments. A patched up Tsukishima sat at the foot of the bed, watching his friend’s shallow breathing slow down to a stop.

_We had more important things to worry about._

The room was organized with an open concept for more effective measurability, but to me it was claustrophobic.

_Important things._

_What is important?_

_Finding Shouyo’s sister is important._

_Staying alive is important._

That’s what I have to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh im so sorry for not updating for so long!  
> here's a longer chapter to make up for my absence  
> i hope you enjoy


End file.
